The Journey of The Warriors of Light
by VyrVen
Summary: 4 adventurers from entirely different parts of Eorzea are chosen by The Crystal to save their home and learn of their destiny. (Will follow the main story as best as possible) Rated M for Strong Language, Suggestive Themes, and possibly more down the road.


Name: Jaelyn

Class: Archer

Race: Hyur, Midlander

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Background: A Warrior of Light who was present during the Fall of Dalamud. After the spell casted by Louisoix sended her through time, she arrived outside of New Gridania with an unfortunate case of amnesia while only remembering her name and a weird voice that seems to call out in her dreams. Rescued by a random archer passing by the North Gate, Jaelyn has decided to become an archer herself to return the favour of the ones who brought her in.

Characteristics: 5 ½ feet/ light-skinned/ Blonde hair with large strand sticking from her right side of her hair and a large spiky ponytail (2nd last hairstyle)/ Eyes are unusually white/ white tattoo below her left eye

Name: Rufus Dune

Class: Gladiator

Race: Roegadyn, Hellsgaurd

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Background: Rufus was born in Ul'dah into a family of miners. He too would have taken up mining if not for the calamity that had happened to begin the Seventh Umbral Era, destroying the mines and killing his parents inside. With no more income, parents, or home, he began to take up being a gladiator in order to survive as he did not want to end up as one of the helpless beggars flooding his city.

Characteristics: 7 ½ feet/ dark -skinned/ Chestnut brown hair with buzzed-cut sides and some hair on top (last row, 2nd hairstyle)/ scar on his lip/ red eyes

Name: L'alexia

Class: Rogue

Race: Miqo'te, Seekers of the Sun

Gender: Female

Age:19

Background: Born in the Viper(L) tribe, L'alexia found her childhood to be very happy. Born to a loving nunh and mother, she had a carefree life. That is until a tia overthrew the nunh and killed him in the process, turning this once paradise tribe into hell on Eorzea, turning all women into no more than objects to sell to customers. One day, an Elezen passed by to ask for directions to Limsa Lominsa and, seeing no other opportunity of escape, tried to sneak into his carriage. Unfortunately, the nunh caught her doing so and has he was taking her back for her punishment, the Elezen, out of kindness to help the poor Miqo'te, stated that she had actually belonged and that he was planning on buying her. The Elezen later said that she was now free to go where she pleased. Not knowing anything of the world outside her tribe, she stuck with the Elezen as his personal assistant and the two set off for Limsa. She has also dropped her surname.

Characteristics: 5 feet/ dark-skinned/ Black hair with green highlights that are short and choppy (first hairstyle)/ right eye is white (due to her "punishments") and the other is turquoise/ scar above the white eye

Name: Vyrandis Valentione

Class: Arcanist

Race: Elezen, Duskright

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Background: Born in Ishgard and the bastard son of Countess Arabelle de Valentione with a commoner, Vyrandis was left out in the streets and his name erased from all records of the Valentione House. A wandering women found the Duskwight child and took him to The Brume, where all had watched over him, often jokingly saying "It takes a village to raise a child". The adopted mother knew of the child's birthright and, on his 18th lifecycle, told him of his secret past. Vyrandis went to the Valentione household to confront them with the truth, only to learn that the majority of the house had died to an unknown sickness, with more of them getting sick each day. Hoping to prove himself to the Valentione name and regain his birthright, he sent out towards Limsa, learning of the Arcanist scholars there, to hopefully figure out the key to this sickness. Along the way, he picked up a Miqo'te who had decided to return a favor and aid him in his travels.

Characteristics: 6 ⅕ feet/ grey-skinned/ white long hair that flows down to his neck (4th row, 1st column)/ blue eyes/ small mustache and goatee/ purple tattoo on his right eye


End file.
